


Cherry blossom girl

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Platonic Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: È strano come un gesto – il singolo ammiccare di uno sguardo dolcissimo – possa richiamare dal nulla, quasi all’improvviso, non soltanto il ricordo ma persino l’essenza di una persona svanita da tempo dal mondo dei viventi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. Io ieri notte ho avuto questo lampo improvviso su Byakuya e Orihime. Non lo so che cos'è, non voglio dirvi niente, ognuno ci legga dentro quello che gli pare, io ho riflettuto su tante cose dopo gli ultimi spoiler e ho rivalutato un sacco Byakuya.

È strano come un gesto – il singolo ammiccare di uno sguardo dolcissimo – possa richiamare dal nulla, quasi all’improvviso, non soltanto il ricordo ma persino l’ _essenza_ di una persona svanita da tempo dal mondo dei viventi.

È strano come un’umana dai lunghi capelli castani e i grandi occhi ambrati possa riportargli alla mente una moglie tanto amata quanto prematuramente persa che con i suoi colori e le sue forme non ha nulla a che spartire. Byakuya incolpa il carico di stanchezza e di meraviglia che la battaglia appena conclusasi nella Seireitei gli ha lasciato addosso. Imputa al tradimento di Aizen e all’atteggiamento ribelle di quel piccolo, irriverente umano dai capelli fulvi l’attimo di confusione che ha crepato la superficie liscia e dura come marmo del suo cuore.

Forse è anche colpa dell’uniforme da Shinigami che provvisoriamente indossa mentre viene ospitata nella cittadella o del fatto che passeggi tranquillamente sotto un ciliegio in fiore, incurante e deliziata dai petali rosati che nevicano verso il basso, posandosi sparutamente sulle sue spalle e sulla sua testa. Trascorre a poca distanza da lui – Byakuya già muove i primi passi nel cortile della Quarta Compagnia, nonostante la sua convalescenza si presenti ancora lunga da superare – e per un attimo si distrae dalle parole entusiaste che Yachiru le rivolge, monopolizzando totalmente la sua attenzione.

Orihime lo fissa quasi per caso, e una domanda nasce sulla punta della lingua di Byakuya e lì muore perché l’umana ritira precipitosamente lo sguardo, come rapidamente l’ha posato su di lui, e inclina la testa un po’ di lato, forse intimidita da quella figura imponente che si è rivelata un avversario tanto formidabile per Kurosaki Ichigo.

Il dubbio, tuttavia, non sfiorisce e permane fisso e ostinato nella mente del giovane Capitano, sbiadendo e adagiandosi presto sullo sfondo, ché le future battaglie richiederanno presto tutta la sua completa attenzione.

Quando la rivede, alcuni mesi dopo, non c’è traccia della pienezza rosata e gioiosa che la contraddistingue nei tratti tirati e inariditi dalla sabbia del deserto nel suo volto ed è forse l’atmosfera cupa e grigia dell’Hueco Mundo ad averle scolorito finanche i capelli. Indossa un abito bianco, che accentua il pallore quasi nobile della sua pelle – sembra assai simile a una principessa bistrattata, con quel lungo abito bianco strappato, logoro e impolverato in più punti.

Byakuya la osserva e non può fare a meno di notare che i suoi occhi, pur deformati dalla preoccupazione, brillano della stessa, identica luce. Non è determinazione ma un sentimento decisamente più dolce, fragile e potentemente _devastante_. Si contorce le mani e nonostante le curve morbide del suo corpo pare esile come un fil di ferro mentre osserva in spasmodica attesa che il Capitano Mayuri ultimi i preparativi per attraversare la Garganta.

A quel punto a Byakuya basta solo un passo, un movimento netto e pulito, per avvicinarsi e torreggiarle al fianco. Orihime quasi non si accorge della sua presenza, è il sentore di un reiatsu possente e poco familiare che la risveglia dallo stato di trance in cui galleggia a stento, la mente rivolta tutta sulla Terra, lì dove il suo Ichigo sta affrontando una battaglia tragica e tragicamente difficile. Si volta, benché non abbia alcuna voglia di parlare, non può dimenticare l’educazione innanzitutto, e rivolge uno sguardo grande e interrogativo allo Shinigami.

«Inoue Orihime, mi perdonerai se ti pongo un quesito poco attinente alla drammatica situazione che stiamo vivendo».

Nessun preambolo, Byakuya trova riprovevole quell’impulso di curiosità che lo ha spinto non solo ad avvicinarsi ma persino a rivolgere domande all’umana in barba a ogni etichetta e ogni buon senso. Potrebbe non rivederla più – sa che, qualsiasi sarà l’esito della battaglia, dopo non ci sarà tempo per trascorrere le proprie giornate sulla Terra a perdersi in astrusi conciliaboli con gli umani – e quel pensiero gli mette urgenza, lo costringe quasi ad essere _maleducato_ , mentre i suoi seri occhi grigi si fissano sulla figura stremata della ragazza.

Orihime annuisce appena, in un tremito stanco che ingoia in un attimo, pronta a dedicare tutta quella poca attenzione che ancora è rimasta nell’Hueco Mundo solo e soltanto al suo interlocutore. È riconoscente a Byakuya per aver aiutato Ichigo – Kuchiki-san le ha raccontato brevemente cos’è successo in sua assenza – ma non può fare a meno di provare soggezione in sua presenza. La sua figura elegante, le sue movenze distinte la fanno sentire goffa e fuori posto. Persino al termine della battaglia il Capitano della Sesta sembra in perfetta forma, haori perduto a parte, mentre lei è… beh, in uno stato pietoso.

E poi ci sono quel paio di occhi grigi che la fissano con malinconica compostezza e un po’ le si stringe il cuore, perché conosce poco di quell’uomo – quel poco che, ancora una volta, Kuchiki-san le ha raccontato –ma le dà l’idea di provare una profonda e insopprimibile infelicità che si è sedimentata ormai da tempo sul fondo stesso del suo cuore, un male sottile e incurabile a cui neanche i suoi poteri potrebbero porre rimedio, se pure le venisse chiesto un simile favore.

«Perché continui a seguire Kurosaki Ichigo, nonostante la tua vita venga messa costantemente in pericolo? Non c’è vincolo di sangue né obbligo di solidarietà militare che ti leghi a lui, se ben ricordo».

Byakuya Kuchiki non è un uomo ottuso, nonostante la sua vita sia sempre stata rigidamente regolata da norme inflessibili, ricorda ancora il genere di sentimento che le anima lo sguardo quando si parla del giovane Shinigami dai capelli arancioni e proprio per questo è da lei che vuole avere una risposta, è alle sue parole che è interessato.

«È vero ma è un mio amico e io… io gli voglio bene… molto bene…» replica Orihime, esitando quel tanto da poter ponderare bene la sua risposta. Forse il trasporto fortissimo che prova verso il ragazzo è fin troppo palese ma è un affare troppo riservato perché possa condividerlo con gli altri in maniera tanto plateale.

«E in virtù di questo affetto che tu provi per lui saresti disposta a fare ogni cosa per lui? Anche se questo rischiasse di sconvolgere la tua vita o tramutarti in una fuorilegge?».

Byakuya la incalza, la voce che resta pur sempre pacata e profonda, un’interrogazione bassa che tuttavia non lascia spazio all’interlocutore per sfuggirvi. Lo sguardo resta fisso sull’umana, così piccola per corporatura e per potere, che pure a quelle parole sembra drizzarsi come un fuso e non provare ad evitare l’occhiata inquisitoria che le rivolge. Quell’argomento sembra pungerla sul vivo.

«Non è un’idea che mi spaventa. Mi sembra il minimo che io possa fare per aiutare Kurosaki-kun».

Non c’è spavalderia nelle sue affermazioni, che pure sono decise, come se per lei fosse naturale non solo pronunciarle ma persino pensarle. Non ha mai visto nessun’altra possibilità di fronte ai suoi occhi, quando si è trattato di aiutare Ichigo, eppure la disperazione la coglie, a quel pensiero, una consapevolezza straziante che la successiva domanda del Capitano rende ancora più dolorosa.

«E se il minimo di cui tu parli non fosse sufficiente?».

«Lotterei per farlo bastare o morirei nel tentativo».

Non c’è eroismo nelle sue parole ma solo una melanconica dolcezza che le rende tragicamente serie e una luce nuova pare brillarle negli occhi mentre Orihime capisce che ha ancora tanta strada da fare per poter essere all’altezza del compito che si è prefissata, perché una tragedia simile a quella a cui ha assistito pochi istanti i prima lì, sotto il soffitto di Las Noches, non si ripeta mai più.

«Capisco».

Byakuya annuisce brevemente, sussurrando però quella singola parola più a se stesso che alla sua gentile interlocutrice. In effetti Byakuya Kuchiki capisce che non è nel gesto né nello sguardo della ragazza che il passato si è parato prepotente davanti ai suoi occhi, inglobandolo come una bolla in un’atmosfera placida in cui non gli è più dato vivere. È una questione di essenze, di un’aura luminescente che ricopre di una patina sottile le iridi grandi e la voce sottile dell’umana e la sua persona tutta, qualcosa che nulla ha a che vedere né con il reiatsu né con l’anima stessa che abita quel corpo. È più impalpabile di un singolo petalo di ciliegio, più sfuggente del ricordo che torna già a seppellirsi a fondo nella sua mente, è qualcosa che non può più tornare indietro e Byakuya accetta il dato di fatto come una di quelle leggi naturali a cui non si deve assolutamente disubbidire.

La malinconia, però, sa essere ingovernabile e riottosa come quel ragazzino ribelle che tanto scompiglio ha saputo portare nella Soul Society. Non è facile ignorare la luce brillante che vela lo sguardo della ragazza e gli ricorda il più fondamentale dei dettagli: c’è una legge, in quell’universo più disordinato di quanto appaia a una prima occhiata, che costringe spesso a infrangere tutte le altre, una legge a cui Orihime Inoue sembra ubbidire senza alcuna esitazione.

Ichigo Kurosaki deve essere un uomo dannatamente fortunato, riflette il Capitano della Sesta mentre il suo sguardo si posa ancora sulla figura nervosa e preoccupata dell’umana, che è tornata a fissare la Garganta logorandosi in un’attesa che sembra non aver fine. E non è neppure l’unico fra i suoi compagni a portare scompiglio nella vita altrui.

C’è ancora una crepa sulla superficie imperturbabile e fredda del suo cuore. Byakuya comincia a credere che non sia poi un difetto così terribile.


End file.
